Babysitting Emmett Series
by TeamCullen2011
Summary: this is when the cullen's babysit emmett:  it will feature: Jasper, Carlisle,Edward and Alice
1. Chapter 1: Jasper

Babysitting Emmett series...part 1(Jasper)

Disclimer: I do not own: Emmett,Jasper or any of the cullen's

Jasper's POV

When Carlisle told me I had to look after Emmett today I couldn't believe it!

Just because the big baby messed up yesterday...I'm the one punished!

"hey Jazzy! Let's play video games!" Emmett said jumping up and down like a six year old

"one...only Alice and Nessie calls me Jazzy...and two...I'm busy with my homework right now Emmett, could you perhaps find some other way to entertain yourself right now?" I asked

"okay Jazzy!" Emmett said slapping me on the head and went into the kitchen

"for the last time stop calling me Jazzy!" I scolded

"no way Jazzy!" Emmett hollared from the kitchen

Well never mind...okay then the civil war...it is my favorite and least favorite topic...I like it because I myself was in the civil war, it became my least favorite when they put a crap full of lies in the history books...I tell ya...I hate those people who put those lies in...

{Boom!}

Oh my god! What did Emmett do!

"Emmett! OH My god! look at this place! What do you think you were doing!" I asked angrily

"umm...you told me to do something else...so I put some plastic in the microwave to see what it would do" Emmett said with a smirk

"err...Emmett! You're coming in the living room with me! And no video games for an hour!" I growled

"what gives you the right to take away my games Jazzy!"Emmett hollared

"I'm your babysitter that gives me the right! Now come on and sit next to me on the coach" I said taking his hand and leading him into the room

I picked my history book back up

A few seconds later I caught Emmett trying to sneek away from me

"I don't think so Emmett!" I said wrapping my arms around his body and pulled him onto my lap

And don't get any ideas I'm not...well you get my point

"hey Jazzy! Let me go!" Emmett whined

"no Emmett...if you are going to disobey then I'm going to keep you so close to me that you'll never sneek off" I said as I lifted the book back to my face

"I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves...I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves...I know a song that gets on everybodys nevers...and this is how it goes!" Emmett sang

oh god no!

"I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves...I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves...I know a song that gets on everybodys nevers...and this is how it goes!" Emmett continued singing

"Emmett! Would you shut up!" I hollared

"nope not until you let me go" Emmett said

"I'll never let you go!" hollared

"if you say so...I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves...I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves...I know a song that gets on everybodys nevers...and this is how it goes!" Emmett said singing his merry way

"Emmett...what is wrong with you?" I asked now a bit annoyed

"I'm thirsty..." Emmett said

I looked into his eyes and sure enough they were pitch black

Oh my God! I stopped him from hunting!

"come on Emmett! Let's go hunt!" I said grabbing Emmett's arm and pulling him out the door

"okay Emmett...we have to focas on our prey...ah! There's a deer...now we croutch down and wait until the deer is close enough..."

"roar!" Emmett said as he jumped out and tackled the deer

The deer landed with a thump and was killed on the spot

Okay...he could do that too...but still! Why doesn't Emmett listen to me

Emmett sank his teeth into the dead deer and started drinking

(back in the house)

"you know Emmett you really have to start listening to me..."

Emmett starts playing mario kart

"I thought I grounded you from that!" I asked

"you said not for an hour...it's been an hour and two minutes" Emmett replied smugly

"curse you time!" I said "but as I was saying you should really listen to me"

Emmett still plays Mario kart

"never mind..." I mouth

(a little while later)

"stupid game!" Emmett hollars as he destroys the Wii

"why don't you just destroy the whole house too while you're at it!" I hollar

"good idea!" Emmett says as he starts punching walls

"wait! I didn't mean it!...great now he listens to me!"

(two hours later)

"isn't great to be home Carlisle" Esme says

"yes...holy Shit!" Carlisle said looking at his now destroyed house "Emmett! Jasper!"

"what happened?" Esme asked

"well...let's say Emmett chose a bad time to start listening to me" I said sheepishly

"you told him to destroy our house!" Carlisle hollared

"I didn't mean to...he destroyed his Wii...so I sarcastically said why don't you just destroy the whole house too...not thinking he would take it seriously becasue he never listened to me once and then he said good idea" I said

"I see...well it wasn't really your fault Jasper so you get off easy...and Emmett! You will have no video games tommorw...instead we will be spending father/son bonding time...and also since you acted like a five year old you'll be treated like one" Carlisle said

"okay Daddy...I'm going to my room" Emmett said going upstairs

"I'll be coming up to rid you of all of your game systems!" Carlisle said following Emmett

"I'm sorry Emmett gave you a hard time honey..." Esme said kissing me on the head

"that's okay...that's just our Emmett" I sighed


	2. Chapter 2: Carlisle

Carlisle's Pov

Well today's my turn to look after my son...poor Jasper yesterday...I hope I can keep Emmett under control

"daddy I'm bored!" Emmett whined

"are you buddy...than I have a fun idea!" I said with a little smile

"really!" Emmett asked excitedly

"yes...you and I are going to finger paint" I said with a bigger smile

"what! No!" Emmett cried

"is somebody cranky?" I asked with a little athority but still joking

"no I'm not..." Emmett pouted

"then we are going to finger paint...I'll just get the paint" I said leaving the room

Wait! Why did I leave Emmett alone

I rushed back to the kitchen to find Emmett throwing plastic into the microwave

"Emmett! No!" I cried

(boom!)

"Daddy! Why am I sitting on your lap!" Emmett whined

"because you're on timeout for blowing up the microwave" I said "just five more minutes"

"I'm bored!" Emmett whined

"shh...there's no talking in timeout...that's an extra five minutes" I said sternly

(ten minutes later)

"there...now that your timeout is over we will finger paint...look at all the pretty colors daddy got for you..." I cooed

"fantastic..." Emmett said sarcastically

"I'm glad you're excited...now I'm going to help get you started!" I said as I squashed Emmett's hands into pink finger paint

"eww!" Emmett whined

I just smiled and grabbed Emmetts hands

then I rubbed them on the piece of paper

"isn't this fun Emmy..." I said with an evil smirk

"no!" Emmett said

I grabbed Emmett's hand and squashed them into the yellow paint

"no!" Emmett hollared

"he he he...time to get creative Emmy" I said as I started rubbing his hands on the paper again "now how do you feel?"

"I'm...having fun!" Emmett said as he stuck his hands into the blue paint and started willingly finger paint

"that's my little boy!" I praised patting him on the head

He's finally calming down...I knew consistancy was the key!

I looked at the clock

"naptime Emmy..." I said with a loving smile

"I'm not tired!" Emmett whined

"yes you are...my little man" I said as I stood up and was about to lift him into my arms

"no!" Emmett hollared as he started running though the house

"someone is getting a timeout too" I said as I finally caught him and sat him on my lap "now...it's time for your afternoon nap...okay"

"okay daddy..." Emmett said weakening

(an hour later)

Emmett yawned

"hello my little man...did you have a nice nap?" I asked

"yeah...although I don't get how I slept...I'm a vampire" Emmett said confused

He looked at me

Oh no...he's thirsty

"is my little man thirsty" I asked

"yeah! I could really go for a hunt right now!" Emmett said excitedly

"you're not hunting young man...I am giving you a sippy cup of blood" I said

"sippy cup! I'm not a child Carlisle!" Emmett said

"that's another timeout Emmett..." I said sitting him on my lap

(20 minutes)

Emmett sat there sipping his sippy cup

"is that good my little man?" I asked

"yes daddy..." Ememtt said

"good I got you your favorite...Grizzly" I said

(ring!)

"oh no...I'll be right back Emmy...be good!" I warned

(five minutes later)

"okay Emmy...oh no!" I hollared when I realized that Emmett was gone

(crash! Bang!)

"the garage!" I said as I raced to the garage

I walked into the garage to find all four windows broken and Rosalie car dented

"oh no...Emmy! You're getting a twenty minute timeout" I said as I lifted him into his arms

"why daddy...I was just bored" Emmett said with a frown

"well...I guess it was partially my fault for leaving you alone...so I'll cut it to ten minutes" I said sitting him on my lap

(ten min later)

"now...are you sorry" I asked

"yes daddy..." Emmett said

"good...now we are going to watch some tv" I said to him with a smile

"yay! the game is on" Emmett said as he was about to run to the tv

"oh no no Emmy...you're too young to watch that...you're watching Barney..." I said lifting him up

"no!" Emmett hollared as i turned the tv on

(hours later)

"we're home" Esme said

"hm...I see u regined Emmett in dad?" Jasper said

"yes...we were just fine...right my little man?" I said

"yes Daddy..." Emmett said hugging me

Suddenly we heard a scream

"my car! who destroyed my car!" Rosalie screamed

"um...Rose...we had a little accident...Emmett got bored so he went into the garage...but don't worry he got a timeout" I said

"timeout! that's it!" Rosalie screamed

"and...i'm going to buy you a new car princess" I said

"okay..." Rosalie said

Edward just laughed

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Edward...you're babysiting him tommorow" I said

"oh no..." Edward said banging his head against the fridge

"don't worry Edward...just try to keep him busy" Jasper said

"and never! Ever leave him alone for a second Edward" I warned

"okay...so Emmett...we are going to have fun tommorw right?" Edward asked looking nervous

"oh yes Eddie!" Emmett said with a mischevious smirk

"hmm...maybe I should stay with him again tommorow" I said

"oh no Daddy! I'll behave" Emmett said

"good...I expect you to be good for your brother" I said

[that's it for this part...Edward is next...dum dum dum!]


	3. Chapter 3: Edward

Babysitting Emmett Series

Part 3: Edward

Edward's Pov

Well after two days of peace to myself...it's my turn to babyit my child of a brother Emmett. Frankly I've been nervous as hell to look after him...especially after what happened to Jasper.

"Eddie poo!" Emmett hollared with a smile

"what Emmett! I mean...do you need anything buddy?" I asked annoyed and nervous at the same time

"I want coco puffs!" Emmett hollared

"but Emmett...they taste revolting to vampires..." I said trying to make him change his mind

The truth is Whenever Emmett has sugar...he really bounces off the walls, so it's best to try to distract him or make him change his mind.

"I still want coco puffs!" Emmett whined even more

"oh! Alright!...let me get the bowl" I said giving in

"yay! You're the best Eddie!" Emmett cheers running and squeezing me into a big hug

"thanks..." I said half heartedly as I poured Emmett a bowl of ceral

{after Emmett finishes eating}

"Emmett! How could you make such a mess from a bowl of ceral?" I asked

It really was horrible. Milk was spilled everywhere. Ceral was all over the floor. And to top it all off, Emmett was a big mess.

"Don't know...I am just messy!" Emmett said with a smile

"okay...in the show...tub with you" I said leading Emmett upstairs

You see, with Emmett's ways I couldn't let him in the shower...knowing him he'd use the shower head as a gun and soak everything

I run a warm bath for Emmett

"okay Emmett! it's done...now I want you to be very careful..."

"Cannon Ball!" Emmett hollares as he jumps into the tub

waves of water splashes me and I get soaked

"Emmett! You're the one who is suspose to be getting the bath, not me!" I said boiling

"sorry Edward..." Emmett said giving me his cutest puppy dog pout

Oh...that always gets me...

"it's alright Emmy...just wash off and than we can watch a movie...alright" I said

"okay Eddie!" Emmett said with his dimpled smile

{after bath}

"okay...the bathroom looks okay...so let's watch a movie!" I said

"I wanna watch the ring!" Emmett said

"I don't know Emmett...it's awfully scarey" I said

"I wanna watch the ring!" Emmett hollares

"okay...okay..." I said putting it in

{after the movie}

They're going to get me...the monsters are going to get me

Suddenly the door knob turns

"maybe it's the monsters Eddie..." Emmett says

Monsters!

The door opens

"die! you monsters!" I said knocking Carlisle in the head

"Carlisle! Edward Anthony Cullen! what was that for?" Esme scolded

"well...Emmett made me watch the ring...and I thought you two were monsters...I'm so sorry Carlisle..." I said helping Carlisle up

"it's okay son...Emmett! you know better than to make your brother watch scarey movies...Edward is very sensitve to horror films!" Carlisle scolded sending Emmett to his room

"oh boy...did Emmett get you Edward?" Jasper asked

"yes...but Carlisle...he wasn't all that bad...just the movie part...and the whole bath thing...and the coco puffs..."

"Edward! You know that sugar makes Emmett go nuts" Carlisle scolded

"I know Carlisle! But just like the horror movie! Emmett made me...he kept hollaring until he got his way" I said

"I see...Alice honey...are you sure your ready for Emmett duty tommorw...I can still take over" Carlisle asked

"no Dad...I'm fine...I can see all of Emmett's scemes" Alice said

(that's the end of chapter 3...Alice is the last of the series)


	4. Chapter 4: Alice

Disclimer: I do not own twilight

Alice's POV

After three days of peace it is my turn to watch my baby brother {yes I called him baby brother because he acts like one}

"Okay Emmett...we are going to the mall today" I said holding out a sweater for him to wear

"no! I don't wanna go to the mall! And I'm not wearing that ugly sweater Ali!" Emmett said folding his arms

That just made me boil! Not only was he disobaying me, he insulted a perfectly good sweater

"do you want me to call daddy...he'd be more than happy to come home with you while I go shopping" I threatened

"no Ali please don't! Don't call daddy...he'll treat me like I'm a baby again" Emmett begged

"I won't call him...if you listen to me and put on that beautiful sweater and go to the mall" I said with an evil smirk

"okay Ali..." Emmett said putting on the sweater and his sneekers

"ready Emmett?" I asked

"ready Alice" he said

(at mall)

"I wanna go to the toy store!" Emmett said trying to get away from my grip

"not now Emmett...we have to go try on clothes" I said

"no!" Emmett wailed

"do you want me to call daddy?" I threatened

"no...I'm sorry" Emmett said

"good, I have a sailor suit for you to try on...it'll look just perfect on you" I said

"Mrs. She thinks she's perfect..."

"what was that Emmett? Did you say you wanted me to call dad?" I asked impatiently

"no! Please don't" Emmett begged

"then no more insults and try on the sailor suit..." I smiled

Emmett went in and put on the suit. Then he came back out

"aren't you adorable Emmett" I said with a smile

"yeah yeah..." he said depressed

"excuse me ma'ma...can we have a few minutes of your time...we want you to sample some victoria Secret products" a store cleark asked

"Victoria Secret! Of course...be right back Emmett" I said leaving him

"of course big sister* Emmett said with a smile

(ten minutes later)

God damn thouse clerks take such a long tim...

Oh no! Emmett's gone!

I got my cell phone out and dialed dad's work number

["hello...Carlisle Cullen"]

"dad! It's Alice" I said panicing

["Alice! What's wrong! Is is Emmett?"]

"yes dad...a store clerk wanted to ask me questions...so I went with him...and when I got back Emmett was gone...I really need your help" I cried

["I'll be right there sweetie...and I'll take care of Emmett don't worry...I'm sorry you had to deal with that"]

"it's okay daddy..." I said

Emmett's POV [just for fun...he he]

I finally gotten away from Ali and her horrible suits...now I can finally have some fu...

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen! Come here right now" Carlisle scolded

Oh no...it's daddy...

I walked over to Carlisle

"Alice told me you ran away from her" Carlisle said taking my hand into his grip

"but wasn't she suspose to stay with me daddy?" I said trying to get away with what I did

"It wasn't her fault a sales clerk dragged her away...now I'm going to be staying with you...and no video games for two days...I've planned for us to finger paint and then a nice afternoon nap for you" Carlisle said giving me a stern look

"oh but daddy...can't we get him to try on one more suit" Alice said holding up a sailor suit even worse then the other one

"hmm...I suspose one more won't hurt" Carlisle said showing that he liked the idea of me trying on the suit himself

"no!" I said trying to get away

"oh yes..." Carlisle said pushing me towards the dressing room

Alice's POV

He he he...Emmett sure got it now...and the suit looks perfect on him

"daddy, doesn't Emmett look adorable" I asked with a smile

"he sure does honey...a perfect outfit for a family portrait" Carlisle sighed happily

The End

[Please send me reviews]


End file.
